


Unctuous

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, and vauge garlean feelings, vauge as hell because I SURE AS HECK STRUGGLED PIN DOWN WHAT THIS ONE WOULD BE, vauge eulmoran feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Connections and emotions. Eulmore was more familiar than Rostik thought.





	Unctuous

Follow me and you will all be safe and secure. Follow the rules and you will be safe. You just need to follow me and me alone. As a former not-quite citizen of the Garlean Empire,  it sounded  _familiar _ to Rostik’s ears.  Hells, he suspected he wouldn’t raise any objections if he referred to Vauthry as “Your Radiance.”

The Bonded existed to serve the Free. The subjugated to the citizens. All were to be stomped on, crushed. Jump through as many hoops as you would like to  for our amusement. He was tired of this. He wanted to tear this whole city apart. Wanted to shout to the winds. But who would believe a scary big man? An outsider? No one.

Especially not when they were able to provide you with the barest of scraps to live off of. And a vague hope  of something better. Everyone needs food. Everyone needs a home. And those basic of needs were to be used to force people to give their lives away.

Rostik hated that but what could he do? He was but one man alone. One man alone could only martyr. One man could only make mistakes. One man could only tear down. One man could only make himself a target and be killed.

He sure godsdamned hope those heroes could do something this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Blarg. This one was tricky, because I wanted to write about Eulmore and it's reverence of Vauthry because as a raised-Christian, I found it REAL familiar, but I wanted to avoid using Syngigeim for this prompt. Only so many more days left in the month and now my only-use-a-specific-character-every-five-days becomes an actual constraint.


End file.
